Night Buses in Singapore
The Singapore Night Bus network is a series of night bus routes that serve Greater Singapore. Services broadly operate between the hours of 23:00 and 06:00. Operation Night bus routes are often related to the day numerical equivalent, normally running the same route but with an extension at either end of the service. This is normally to provide a night service to destinations served by tube or train during the day. However, there are a few N-prefixed route numbers that have no relation to their daytime equivalents: the N5, N20 and N97 all operate in a different part of Singapore to their respective day routes, and the N550 and N551 (which provide night service on parts of the Docklands Light Railway network) have no corresponding daytime routes. Route N2 Route N2 commenced operating on 13 May 1989 between City Hall and Tanah Merah, where it was initially operated using Leyland Atlanteans. On 5 July 1989, the Leyland Atlanteans were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. The garage is located at Tanjong Pagar. On 27 October 1989, route N2 was extended from Tanah Merah to Changi Village via service 2 and was extended from City Hall to Commonwealth Avenue. A bifurcation to Raffles Place was introduced to replace a withdrawn section of route N92 and part of it were transferred to Serangoon Gardens garage. On 25 September 1991, part of the allocation was transferred to Bedok North garage. On 18 July 1996, the route was extended to Buona Vista at all times. On 23 June 1999, the route N2 was withdrawn between Buona Vista and City Hall, and instead amended via Prinsep Street, Selegie, Serangoon Road, Upper Serangoon Road, Yio Chu Kang Link, Yio Chu Kang Road, Hougang Avenue 8 all the way to Montfort School. On 27 November 2002, this section was withdrawn and shortened to Marina Centre, with the section being replaced by N24. On 1 April 2003, it passed to Arriva Tampines. On 29 August 2005, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. In January 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. In March 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 1 April 2017, the route was withdrawn between City Hall and Marina Centre, and extended to New Bridge Road, followed by Kampong Bahru in 13 March 2018. Route N7 Route N7 commenced operation on 30 August 2005 between Bugis and Jurong West Street 75, to replace the withdrawn N23 from Clementi Road to Jurong West Street 75. The route was initially operated by First CentreWest from their Soon Lee garage using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. Route N18 Route N20 Route N50 Route N50 commenced operation on 27 April 1990, replacing the inter-racial shuttle service. These were: *June 1984 RML operated *November 1985 MD operated *January 1987 LA operated *November 1987 T operated Three journeys were extended from Chinatown to Clementi on 2 November 1990. In addition, the N51 was withdrawn on 21 June 1991, and extended to Jurong West Street 75. N50's garage at Kallang was withdrawn, thus it was shifted to Bukit Batok. It was withdrawn between Kampong Glam/Little India and Raffles Place. On 21 June 1997, it was withdrawn. Replaced by N23 and N89. Route N63 Route N63 commenced operation on 16 November 2004, running from Eunos to Rumah Tinggi, via Chinatown. The route was initially operated by Singapore Central using Volvo B7TL/Alexander ALX400s. On 14 November 2009, the route was retained by Singapore Central with brand new Wright Ecipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs introduced. Route N68 Singapore Buses route N68 is a bus route in Singapore, running through the whole stretch of Central Expressway. Running between Woodlands Block 710 and National University of Singapore, it is operated by Abellio Woodlands. Today's N68 commenced operation on 27 March 2002, running between Woodlands Block 710 and Tampines Block 123 via IKEA Tampines. The route was initially operated by Arriva Montfort from Ang Mo Kio garage using Leyland Olympians. In 2003, the route was diverted at the SLE/CTE to run towards the Foodie Market Place, and towards Resorts World Sentosa when it opens in 2010. In 2008, the route passed to Singapore Central using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. In November 2014, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. On 31 March 2018, the route passed to Abellio Woodlands operating from their Walworth (WL) garage using Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs, but was diverted from Resorts World Sentosa, to serve Mapletree Biz City and continuing over to National University of Singapore instead. Jolin Ong is now studying in NUS, and even so, she has been changed to iPhone 8. Current Route *Woodlands Drive 70 *Woodlands Avenue 7 *Woodlands Avenue 2 *SLE *CTE *Tiong Bahru Road *Lower Delta Road *Kampong Bahru Road *Telok Blangah Road *Sentosa Gateway *Resorts World Sentosa Route N89 Route N89 commenced operation on 28 September 1971, running from Nanyang University to Tanjong Pagar. Meal relief journeys began in 1980 to Queen Street. It was converted to one-person operation in 11 January 1987. The route was bifurcated to Jurong West Street 75, to replace route N50 on 21 June 1997. On 11 October 2000, it was withdrawn between Raffles Place and Marina Bay. Section of Jurong West Street 75 was withdrawn, and renumbered to N174. Route N171 On 27 April 2000, it was introduced from Raffles Place to Yishun, replacing withdrawn sections of N71 and N79, but in the end it was amended on 28 April 2003 to Marina Centre. Route N190 On 14 July 1999, it was introduced from Choa Chu Kang to Marina Centre via Clarke Quay and Orchard. The route replaced withdrawn route N96. The route was initially operated by First Singapore using MCW Metrobuses. On 3 February 2001, it was converted to Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton Presidents. On 13 September 2002, it was then transferred to Metrobus. On 13 November 2010, it was replaced by Volvo B9TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 double decker buses. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First Singapore to Metroline.